Interest
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Levy is a reading machine. Gajeel is suddenly interested in what she's reading. When he gets a hold of her book, 'The Great Gatsby', things change. This is my first GaLe fanfic so please be nice I'm not good at summary's lol.


Levy smiled as she turned the page of her book. She was reading,_ 'The Great Gatsby'_ an old classic. The blue haired book worm sighed in happiness. _'I hope one day I'll have a guy that'll look at me like Gatsby does with his true love.'_

Levy was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with jean shorts. She was sitting outside on a wooden bench, enjoying the nice weather. "It's nice to get away from the Guild for a while," she said as she turned another page, loving the feeling the paper feels against her fingertips. A cool breeze blew her hair against her face. She sighed as she shoved her hair behind her face so she could read.

"Whatchaya doing, shrimp?"

Levy gasped. She was so focused on her book that she didn't notice Gajeel walk over to her. He towered over her as he looked down at her. Levy smiled up at him as she said, "Oh, hey Gajeel!"

Gajeel slowly blinked. "What are you reading?" He crossed his large arms over his chest.

_"The Great Gatsby."_

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Never heard of it."

"That's because you never cared to pick up a book and read it!" Levy stuck her tongue at the iron dragon.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he sat next to her and tried to read the book over her shoulder. He groaned as she closed the book and glared at him through her gentle brown eyes. "Why won't you let me see the damn book?"

Levy placed the book down on the table with care. "Because you'll think it's silly and laugh at me."

"Now why would I laugh at you?" Gajeel stared down at Levy. He smirked down at her as she stroked the cover of the book.

She closed her eyes before she said, "Because I love to read these kinds of books."

Gajeel sighed as he looked into the woods that were in front of them. "I won't laugh at you." Gajeel stood up and looked around. "So where are your stupid sidekicks?"

Levy slowly stood up and fixed her shirt. "I told them I wanted some me time."

Gajeel snorted. "Satisfied?"

Levy narrowed her eyes at him. "I was until you showed up!"

Gajeel's eyes were full of amusement as he teased her. He placed his giant hand on her head. "Calm down, I'm just messing with you." He smirked down at her as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Levy shoved his hand off of her and walked off. Gajeel was about to follow her when he noticed she left her book on the table. He looked at it curiously as he picked it up, feeling the old worn out cover in his hands. He flipped the book over and read the back, wondering what it was about. He raised a black brow when he finished reading the text._ 'Sound interesting,'_ he thought as he placed the book in his large pant pocket. _'Maybe I'll give it a try.'_

* * *

The next day at the Guild, Levy and Lucy were talking while Natsu and Gajeel were glaring at each other as usual.

The celestial wizard rolled her eyes as she saw Natsu get in the larger Dragon Slayer's face. "Why do they _always_ do that?" she asked.

Levy shrugged. "I guess it makes them feel powerful."

Lucy blinked at Levy. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

Lucy leaned in closer to Levy and whispered, "Natsu has been acting more…how should I say it..." Lucy struggled with what she was telling Levy.

Levy smiled. "He's acting more into what you're into?"

Lucy snapped her fingers as she said, "Yes! It's like he's all of sudden more interested in me!" Lucy glanced at Gajeel. "Has Gajeel been acting different to you?"

"Now that you say it, he has. Just yesterday he acted like he was interested in what I was reading."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "What were you reading?"

Levy grabbed her brown bag and was about to pull out her book when alarms went off in her head. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"My book! It-It's missing!"

"Don't worry, we'll just get another copy-"

The blue haired wizard grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shook them as she said, "No! We can't get another copy! That book was very important to me! It was the first edition!"

Lucy gently pried off Levy's strong grip from her shoulders as she said, "Levy, calm down. Take a deep breath."

Levy closed her eyes and tried to breath. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just this book is very important to me."

"What was it called?"

"The-"

"I believe you were looking for this."

Levy gasped as she turned around and looked up at Gajeel. Her eyes widened as she looked at what was in his hands. He was holding The Great Gatsby. "H-How did you-"

"You left it on the bench yesterday." Gajeel scowled down at her. "Keep better track of your things." He placed the book in her shaking hands. Without another word he left the two girls and went outside.

Levy looked down at the book and calmed herself down by stroking the cover.

Lucy looked at the book and asked, "Is that what he was interested in?"

Levy nodded. "Yes. He's never interested in what I read."

"Hey girls!" Mira said from over the counter. "Come here, I have something that will solve your problems!"

The two girls looked at each other with the same confused expressions before they walked over to the model. "Yes, what is it?" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled at the two girls. "I know why Natsu and Gajeel are acting like this."

"Why?" Levy asked.

"It's mating season."

The two girls blushed. Their faces were red as they stared open mouthed at Mira. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy almost yelled. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Levy took deep calm breaths before she said, "No, she's right Lucy. It's because they're Dragon Slayers. They do have mating seasons. This so happens to be the time. That's why they're acing like this.

Mira nodded. "Their hormones are crazy! They both really like you, they just don't know what to do about it."

Lucy blushed as she looked at Mira. "I see." She glanced at Natsu who was eating a giant plate of food. "I'll go talk to him." Lucy walked in the direction to where Natsu was.

Levy sighed as she said goodbye to Mira and headed back to her table. She opened her book to where her bookmark saved her spot. She gasped when she noticed something written in sharpie on the last empty page. In messy handwriting it read, "I actually took the time to read this in one day. I can't believed I liked it. You should show me more of your books."-Gajeel.

The blue haired wizard felt dizzy. 'I can't believe he actually read this!' She hugged the book to her chest tightly. Levy pushed out of her seat and headed to where Gajeel was.

* * *

Levy blushed when she spotted him. He was sitting at the same wooden bench she sat in yesterday. She gripped the book tightly as she walked over to him. He was looking into the woods, lost in his own thoughts.

Levy felt light headed as she said, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Gajeel spun around and looked up at her. He scooted over and snorted. Levy smiled as she sat next to him quietly. She looked at him before she placed The Great Gatsby on the table in between them. "I know you read it," Levy said quietly, the wind blowing her hair against her face.

Gajeel looked down at her. "So?" He rolled his eyes "It's no big deal!" There was a light blush tinted in his cheeks.

Levy smiled, ignoring his attitude. She took in a deep breath before she said slowly, "You look so cool. You-You always look so cool."

Gajeel widened his black eyes. He knew she was quoting from the damn book. She quoted when Daisy told Gatsby that she loved him in front of Tom. Levy was telling him that she loved him. Gajeel hesitatingly took her hand and squeezed it. "I knew it was a great mistake for me to fall in love," he quoted back to her.

Levy smiled up at him, her brown eyes filled with happiness. Who knew this Dragon Slayer would fall in love with quiet bookworm? Levy felt lightheaded as Gajeel leaned down. She so didn't want to ruin this special moment that was happening between them. The wizard slowly closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against his cheek as he leaned closer. Levy could feel his breath tickled her cheek.

As their lips connected, Gajeel squeezed her hand. Levy felt like she could fly as her heart ran miles in her chest. Her free hand ran up his chest. She gasped into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around her petite body, bringing her closer to him. They both pulled back for need air, laughing happily.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered.

"Hmm?"

She blushed as she bit her lips in nervousness. "Th-Thanks."

He laughed. "That's what you say after our first kiss?"

Levy laughed lightly. "Yep." She leaned into his muscular chest. "Say another line from the book for me."

Gajeel smirked down at her as he said, "Of course you can repeat the past, old sport." That was his favorite quote.

"I can't believe you read my book." Levy said as she lightly kissed his arm.

Gajeel avoided her gaze as he said quietly, "I did it for you."

Levy ears burned as she whispered, "That's the coolest thing you've ever done."

Gajeel pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "No it's not."

Levy felt goosebumps rise against her skin as she said, "It's not?"

Gajeel smirked. "No. This is." He slowly kissed her soft lips.

Levy smiled into this kiss. "You're right," she said against his lips. "_This_ is the coolest thing you've done for me." She kissed him softly.

* * *

**There you have it! My first GaLe fanfic! Sorry if they're OOC. Leave a nice comment for me :D**


End file.
